User blog:AYET/AYET yaks about chapter 784
The way Oda portrayed Zoro in this chapter, seems to hint that the cage will not fall simply because Doflamingo fell to Luffy. I mean, the series won't like have Zoro attempt to cut off the cage, only to fail and then re-focusing all the weight on Luffy to bring Doflamingo down at all costs. Nah, that'd make Zoro looked stupid, real stupid! Oda must be planning something, a side mission entrusted on Zoro. But then, it is indeed hilarious knowing that Zoro is "leading the direction" of this planned side mission thingy. - With Law's arm looked the way it is, I guess Mansherry did not use her powers on him, otherwise Law should have been able to use his arm and since the heal, why not rejuvenate his vitality so Law can fight again or at least use his DF power to either a) cause even more misery on Doflamingo from afar, tilting even more advantage towards Luffy, or b) teleport people out of the cage since his Room can cover so vast an area - And since Mansherry reserves her powers, Oda is still keeping this trump card (ability to restore, rejuvenate, heal, etc) for something else. - About Gear Fourth: a) Yeah, it looked quite like nightmare Luffy but the first thing that struct me is Luffy-goes-hulk! b) The part that its hard solid yet its soft elastic (COA armed, hence solid but retaining the rubbery, hence elastic) is quite an innovation. So now haki monsters could not just injure Luffy because Luffy can 1) absorb and rebounce the force of impact received from attack by foe and 2) the level of haki mastery between the two gets involved into the equation (you know, how someone with inferior level of haki will have trouble harming someone with superior level). c) The retraction of arm and legs reminded of Bellamy, kinda like a tribute to his just-beated-to-pulp-frenemy there. Not bad! d) Luffy can now glide. So when is it going to be Zoro's turn, Oda? e) During his glide, his sudden blink (disappear and reappear) suggested Gear Fourth had G Second's speed by default, and also because he is significantly bigger in size (though not as large as G Third but still), therefore I guess Gear Fourth has the unique elements of his G Second and G Third. f) There had to be some sort of after-effects from this. G Second is short of life, G Third is chibi form, I can't wait to see what it is, definitely gotta be a serious drawback or at least funny g) His punch can change direction in mid air, has its advantages and disadvantages. Its advantage should be the ability to home into target as it dodge and if it missed its target, then the lengthily stretched arm is wide open to be cut off / injured. - Imagine this, Luffy wears an attire in which had seastones on his shirt facing outward, then he hugs his DF user opponent while his arm stretched long and went round and round tying both of them up. His opponent got immobilized by the bond and weakened by the seastone (Luffy unaffected because it is facing outward), and finally the short balance of Luffy's arm (at his fists) are free to punch his opponent in the face. The opponent will not be able to do a thing to get out of the predicament because immobilized and weakened + unable to use power due to seastone. Hows that? Just reminder: - Sabo is still going somewhere - Burgess may still be around - Issho has been reduced to a small character (him and his rank status and ability was expected to be more involved in the recent chapters) - no news about Trebol whether is he out or not (same as Monet and Vergo ;P) - Sanji and Nami are still doing it while Chopper, Brook and Momo drowns and Caesar was taken by Pekoms... ... oh wait, damn Kaido and his blog for the brainwash! Category:Blog posts